


Hiding The Truth

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jamie hurts Tyler's feelings and Jordie comforts Tyler. Can Tyler forgive Jamie?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Hope you all had a great holiday season and now it's back to the grind. Ugh.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

Tyler ignored a clearly upset Jamie calling after him as Tyler took off from the locker room and out into the hallway that would lead out to the underground parking lot. It sounded like Jamie was trying to follow him but someone gently had pulled him back into the locker room. Tyler didn't know who it was and frankly, did not give a shit.

As he was running, Tyler ran or collided with someone, that person grunting as the two hit. Tyler looked up, his eyes glistening with tears and he saw that it was Jordie. Just great. The other Benn.

Tyler mumbled a 'Sorry' and made to take off again but a worried Jordie held him back by one arm, forcing him to stay in place. With the other hand, Jordie took Tyler's chin and turned it so Tyler was looking Jordie straight on in the face.

"Tyler, what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?" Jordie began the barrage of endless questions, knowing and suspecting that his brother had something to do with this.

Tyler just miserably shook his head and tried to escape but unable to. Jordie was his own big brother; he looked out for Tyler in the same ways that he looked out for Jamie and protected him too. And right now, Jordie wanted to cheer Tyler up somehow, someway.

"It's nothing, really. I'm okay...." Tyler tried to bullshit his way through a pathetic lie, knowing it was useless when he saw Jordie shake his head, tisk tisking.

"Don't even feed me that one Seggy. I've heard it before and it didn't work then so why bother now? Now, you're going to tell me or I will glue myself to you and not leave alone at all. Trust me, Jamie knows how annoying that can be..." threatened Jordie, noticing Tyler wince and tear up even more at the mention of Jamie. "Tyler, did Jamie do something to you? Say something to you? I have to know. Come on, let's go in here and talk."

Jordie gently guided Tyler in front of him and reached around him to open up a door that had the sign PRIVATE-STAFF ONLY. It was nothing more than a study virtually but Jordie didn't stop to care about that.

All Jordie cared about right now was Tyler.

Once the door was shut, Tyler managed to sit down in one chair while Jordie pulled up another and leaned in close to Tyler, taking Tyler's hand in his own warm hand and squeezing it.

"If Jamie hurt you in any way, Seggy, I have to know. I don't care if he's my brother, I can still get pissed at him. Please...you can tell me. I don't like seeing you upset," Jordie was beginning to get a bit desperate, but trying not to come off as pushy.

Tyler sighed shakily and prepared himself to tell the story, the story of how Jamie had hurt his feelings and betrayed him. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself but for some reason was having trouble beginning the explaination. It was how much he felt Jamie betrayed him the second time now hiding an injury. Tyler had thought Jamie wouldn't do it again after the hip surgeries of 2015 but after the foot injury Jamie had suffered a couple of games ago, Tyler was proven wrong. Jamie had played the rest of the game when he shouldn't have but at least Jamie was sitting out games now. Tyler had to give him that. But he still wasn't happy with him.

It was when Jamie had gotten very snippy with Tyler and retorted, quite rudely and inconsiderately, 

'At least I don't miss team breakfasts and behave like an immature and spoiled brat!'

As soon as the words left Jamie's mouth, he instantly regretted them and wanted so desperately to take them back, seeing the stunned and heartbroken, not to mention betrayed look on Tyler's face. Jamie had reached out to Tyler, who instantly moved back from him as if Jamie was the plague.

"Tyler...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that, really. You're not like that..." Jamie was cut off by a sneering Tyler giving him the coldest look ever, which made Jamie cringe and shiver a bit.

"Well, obviously I was like that wasn't I? It's happened and that's how most people perceive me. I thought you would have been different but you certainly had me fooled. It's okay. You're just like most people. I get it."

That was the moment that Tyler had run out and here he was now, Jordie now getting the whole story explained. When Tyler was finished, Jordie was not impressed and pissed off with his baby brother.

"I can't believe he would say that to you, Segs. There is absolutely no excuse for him to say what he said. You've grown as a person since leaving Boston and nobody is perfect. We've all made mistakes, god I can't even count on my hands all the ones that I've made. Same with Jamie and what he has just done. Tell you what? How about you and I go home, play some kick ass video games and just watch our dogs have a play-date? There is nothing like blowing up things to cheer one up," smirked Jordie, playfully ruffling Tyler's hair, knowing all too well that was somethin he loathed.

Sure enough, Tyler cracked a grin, and tried to fend Jordie's hands off his hair, absolutely hating anybody touching his hair. It was his pet peeve after all. Nobody...NOBODY was allowed to mess with his awesome hair!!

"Sounds good to me Jordie! Ready to get your ass kicked? Must be," laughed Tyler, standing up and heading towards the door, opening it and and heading out down the hallway and towards the parking lot.

Jordie laughed and followed, glad that he got his buddy laughing again. By chance, Jordie happened to look behind him and at a sorrowful Jamie standing outside the dressing room,gazing after Tyler before looking at Jordie with sadness in his eyes.

Jordie just shrugged and mouthed 'fix this' before turning back around and walking away.

Leaving a despondent Jamie to drop his head in anguish, wondering how in the world he could make this up to Tyler. The thing was...

He wasn't sure he could. But Jamie was going to try.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was later that day and Jordie had just left with Juice after a playful afternoon and late lunch. To Tyler's nervousness, he noticed dark clouds heading in and he thought he could hear rumbles of thunder in the distance. He could have been wrong, it could have been a truck going by but Tyler doubted it.  
His fears were confirmed when a big boom exploded right over his house, shaking it slightly, not just sending him in a tizzy but his dogs as well. Tyler was clutching his head, pulling at his hair, his fear of storms starting to get the best of him.

"Oh my god...I can't handle this. I can't handle this," he chanted, repeatedly, sliding to his knees on the carpet. He was so deep into his chanting he didn't hear soft footsteps approach him and socked feet stop in front of him before the figure crouched down and took Tyler into his arms, cuddling him protectively.

"Ssssh...it's okay. Segs, it's okay. I'm here now. Nothing's going to happen," Jamie soothed quietly, sitting down on the floor into a more comfortable position. Jamie noticed that Tyler opened one eye and sneaked a peak at him and surprisingly did not push Jamie away like Jamie thought he would.

Instead, Tyler clung on to Jamie in return as the storm raged on outside. Jamie had no idea how much time had passed but he didn't care. All he knew is that it was now completely dark outside with the sky being lit up by majestic yet terrifying lightening.

Tyler was mad at Jamie, there was no denying that, but Jamie was definitely redeeming some of it by being here for Tyler at his time of need, when he needed someone to help calm his fear. Jamie still came despite Tyler being pissed at him for what he said. It just showed how much Jamie truly cared even though at times he could put his foot in his mouth and have things come out wrong and even nasty. Some times it wasn't even his intent but in this case Jamie was feeling flustered and frustrated over the poor play of the Stars this season so far and Jamie just going off on IR with a foot injury.

"I shouldn't be afraid of a thunderstorm, I shouldn't be. I'm a hockey player, we're not supposed to be afraid of anything. Tough and mean, no feelings whatsoever...well that's utter bullshit when it comes to me," Tyler managed to speak, one ear against Jamie's chest and the other outwards so he could listen to what Jamie was going to say.

Jamie's mouth dropped open slightly at what Tyler had just said; who the fuck had told Tyler that?!! Just because you're a hockey player you're not allowed to have a feelings? Well, Jamie was not happy at that and when he found out he told Tyler that, he was going to have some not no nice words for him.

"Who told you that Seggy? Because it isn't true. You can feel things, you're a human being, you have to feel and have emotions. There are things that scare us and that's nothing to be embarrassed about. So what you don't like thunderstorms? I have a fear of horror movies, the boogymen, monsters in the closet, and I can go on and on. Yup, even at 27, I still don't like the closet in the dark or underneath the bed. And never will. I'm also afraid of letting Jordie and you down...like I did today. That was not called for and I realize that an apology isn't enough for what I said but I really and truly am Tyler. I understand if you don't..." Jamie was cut off by Tyler peering up at his with a slight smile on his face and also bringing a hand up to Jamie's mouth to silence him, watching in amusement as Jamie's doe-like eyes widened in wonder.

"It's okay Jamie...well it kinda isn't because what you said really upset me and was really hurtful but you're here with me when I need you and that makes it a bit better. You knew as soon as the storm started that being here with me was what you had to do. No question about it. And I am so grateful for that. What you said did hurt my feelings and I am still mad about it but I think that you just made a mistake and said something that you didn't mean. It happens. God forbid I've done it myself. I know you're sorry and knowing you like I do you're going to let this eat away at you for like an eternity, correct? Well don't. I'm not going to let you. You know why?" Tyler asked, looking Jamie straight in the eye.

"Why?" Jamie wondered, inwardly in awe at how forgiving Tyler was being right now. Jamie felt like he didn't deserve to be even talked to by Tyler right now but he agreed with Tyler on one thing: of course he would be here with him during a thunderstorm. There was no way Jamie would ever leave Tyler alone in a vulnerable position.

Tyler smiled and snuggled back down against Jamie's broad chest, sighing before speaking again.

"You need me as much as I need you, Jamie. You won't come out and say it as much but I know that it's true. I'm there to keep you cool and calm and upbeat and from getting too uppity and you're here to be positive influence on me which you are. An incredible one. Best that a person could ask for. Whatever you do to annoy me or piss me off is nothing that we can't sort out. It all works out in the end. I learned that from you."

Tyler's little speech was the most heartfelt talk that Jamie had heard in awhile and he badly needed it, as Tyler was right when he said that Jamie was not the one for admitting something out in the open, choosing to keep it hidden deep down because he didn't want to bother anyone. 

"Thank you Tyler. That was wonderful to hear and I'm glad that you feel and see it that way even though you don't have to. I made a mistake in what I said and I'm going to move on. Let's..." Jamie was interrupted by a big boom of thunder that shook the house.

Both Jamie and Tyler jumped and whimpered, clutching each other protectively in one another's arms.

"....just try to get through this storm without pissing our pants in terror shall we?"


End file.
